yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Jean-Jacques Leroy/Plot
Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Jean-Jacques appears as the Grand Prix Final Bronze medalist the season prior. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Jean-Jacques is shown on the podium at Skate Canada as the gold medalist. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program Jean-Jacques makes a short appearance with Victor and Yuuri before Michele Crispino's short program, but Victor is disinterested in making conversation with him. Right before his short program, he beckons Yuri, whose short program was right before his, off the rink, saying "ladies first". Jean-Jacques delivers a flawless short program and places first. Skate 9 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Skate During a jump in Yuuri's free skate which he landed on two feet, Yuri, wondering why Yuuri is under-performing, begins to shout his support. Jean-Jacques cuts him short with a whistle, congratulating Yuri on his secured place in the finals and asks Yuri to root for him as well, to Yuri's anger. Jean-Jacques enters the rink for his free program, which he reveals in a flashback that he meant to use it to prevent Victor from winning the Grand Prix Final. He thinks of his parents and his girlfriend Isabella while performing, and delivers yet another flawless performance. He places first overall in the Rostelecom Cup. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge It! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Jean-Jacques first appears alongside his girlfriend Isabella at the official hotel in Barcelona, commenting on Yuri's fanbase, Yuri Angels. He is unfazed when Yuri shouts at Isabella, and catches Otabek Altin leaving the hotel. Jean-Jacques invites Otabek to join him and Isabella for dinner, to which Otabek declines. He is later seen after Victor announces that he and Yuuri will be getting married after Yuuri wins a gold medal. Jean-Jacques jumps in and announces that it will be him who would win the gold medal and get married. At this, the other skates leave the restaurant, and a frazzled Jean-Jacques shouts that he was just joking. He is last seen alongside the other six finalists heading to the rink for the GPF short program. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge It!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Jean-Jacques is only shown in the second half of the episode during Otabek's performance, where he prepares himself to perform his short program. Jean-Jacques first appears confident when the program starts, but as he is about to make his first combination jump, a memory of Otabek's determined face startles him, and he only executes a single jump. He reassures himself that he would turn his final jump into a combination and proceeds to his second jump, but is unable to make enough rotations. Jean-Jacques tries to remember his proposal to Isabella, but instead is reminded of the mounting pressure to win every competition, and an image of the other five GPF finalists appears before him. He is determined not to give up as he hears the audience singing along to his short program song. Jean-Jacques goes for his final jump, but instead of turning it into the combination jump as planned, he under-rotates the jump. Having finished his performance, Jean-Jacques is jarred by how badly he had performed and is devastated at his score, being the lowest in his senior division career. However, Isabella starts a cheer for him in the audience, and a touched Jean-Jacques delivers his famous motto "It's JJ-style!" in response. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Jean-Jacques, who is the first to perform, is shaken before his free skate, having done badly the day before. His parents are able to reassure him as he skates onto the ice. Despite this, Jean-Jacques does not notice when the music starts until his mother calls out to him, and he begins the program. Jean-Jacques touches down on his first jump, but he is strongly determined to do well for the free skate. A flashback reveals his childhood and how his opinions were usually oppressed. Although Jean-Jacques is angry at himself, he manages to recover throughout the rest of the free skate, nailing the majority of his jumps and only touching down again for his last jump. The technical difficulty of his program boosts Jean-Jacques's score tremendously, giving him back his confidence, and allowing him to place third overall in the GPF. Category:Character Plot Category:Character Subpages Category:Plot Category:Subpages